


Together

by KinkyKupcake



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal, Brothers, Gay Sex, Grey Wind is adorable, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jon is a University student, JonxRobb, King Robb, Lovers, M/M, Modern AU, Robb is a working man, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyKupcake/pseuds/KinkyKupcake
Summary: Jon is a University student while Robb is recently graduated and working.They are in a secret relationship and have been for a while now and not for long, as Robb has to marry to continue the Stark name. Jon is deeply unsettled by this but he tries to not let it ruin their precious nights together.





	Together

Sitting down on the floor in an apartment hallway. Jon, tap's his pen on his knee as he bobs his head to some music he has playing through his tapped up old headphones. Reading and writing notes in his notebook he has for University, he waits. Waiting for Robb. His brother.

It's become the norm for Jon to do this, wait. Waiting for Robb to come home, waiting to see his half brother, waiting for their nights together. All day he's longed for this. He needs this. He needs to be with his brother, his lover, his friend. That day has been particular trying. An argument with his Step Mother in the morning, having to drive his younger siblings to school then having to clean up the back seat of his car after Bran had wasted his breakfast all over the covers. Shuddering at the memory. And then when he finally arrives at University he's late, his professor calls him out in the middle of the class. Then he gets a scolding for doing poorly on his essay. Shaking his head to clear his mind of the day, he adjusts himself to sit up right more and continues to tap his pen to the beat of the music.

Walking to his building with sure, quick steps and a small smile on his lips. A light dusting of snow covers his hair and shoulders. Robb the eldest Stark child is handsome and tall as ever. He knows what he's going to find outside his flat door, a familiar face. A face he's been waiting all day to see. Jon.

Tapping the back of his phone with anticipation. He greets the neighbor girl whom exits the building as he walks inside, quickly wiping his snow covered boots on the mat he continues to his floor, quickly stepping into the elevator he slumps back against the wall and sighs deeply. He just can't wait to get to his flat. To put this rotten day behind him. To spend the night with his lover.

Jon chews on his lower lip and frowns his eyebrows and glares at the text book in front of him. God's does he hate Maths. Scribbling out his answer before quickly erasing his answer. He lets out a sigh and leans his head back to make a small thump against the wall.  
Looking up at the ceiling, the plain painted ceiling. His eyes can't help but close as he drifts into brief slumber.

As Robb steps out of the elevator on his floor he spots him at the end of the hall. A small chuckle comes from his lips. 'What an adorable puppy' he thinks. He takes a moment to watch him before striding over and standing over him. 'He's asleep?' He frowns his brows and kneels down.

"Hm... Jon?.. Jon." He puts a large hand on his brother's shoulder. Jon blinks and looks up to meet Rob's gaze. He beams brightly and sits up right. Shouting through the music in his ears. "Robb!"

Robb winces at the sudden shout. He taps the headphones covering Jon's ears making him take them off and rest on his shoulders.  
Jon quickly pushes his books off his lap so he can lean forward to grab his brother in a tight hug. The two men hug and breath each other in for a moment before Robb breaks the silence and hug.

"Hey, have you waited long?" He touches Jon's scruffy cheek. His warm charming smile is more than enough to rival his brothers.  
Jon blushes but quickly shakes his head. "No" He lies. He's been there at least 2 hours, his own fault for being impatient.

Robb's mouth cracks into a small smirk "I know you better than you think, 'Little' brother~" His smirk widens with those last two words. He loved to tease him. Loves to see his reactions to his taunts and remarks. Nothing malicious, just harmless teases.

Jon changes the subject having been found out. "How was work?" He packs up his books and papers, putting them into his bag before finally standing up. Robb joins him and turns to unlock the door. He reply's "Fine" Shrugs his shoulders as he opens the door and walking in. Taking off his boots and putting them up to dry on the radiator.

Jon follows him inside and kicks of his trainers and drops his bag beside them. 'He's always untidy' Thinks Robb as he sheds his coat and scarf, a grey and green one with a wolf sewn onto it, an old Stark family crest. Hanging them up he steps inside and smiles as he's greeted by his beloved companion, Grey Wind.

Lashing his tail and jumping up to greet his master, Grey Wind barks and seems to be smiling. Oh how he loved this time of day, soon he knows it'll be meal time.

Jon steps in and gets greeted the same. Chuckling and hugging the huge grey mass of fur, Jon loves Grey just as much as his own companion Ghost, who he imagines to be laying on Jon's bed, snoozing and waiting for him to return. Jon frowns internally at that thought since he knows he wont return till tomorrow.

Robb snaps Jon out of his thoughts by offering him a drink, in which Jon reply's. "Yes, thanks- beer if you have it" Robb chuckles and walks to the kitchen, a small but stylish kitchen that wouldn't look out of place in a magazine shoot.

Grey joins Robb in the kitchen and sniffs at his master's legs for any trace of his master cheating on him with another dog. Happy to find, he hasn't. So he trots away to his bed and lays down contently.

Later that evening, after a beer or three and a greasy Indian, the brothers sit on the large leather sofa and watch crappy tv.

Jon's patients are wearing thin. He thought the moment they were alone in the flat they'd be touching, holding, kissing. But no. Robb has been making him wait, he knew this. He knew his brother was making him wait. 'Bastard' He thought with a small pout. All he wants to do is lean over and kiss the other man. Kiss him rough and deep, make him moan as he tugs on his hair. He liked that, Robb. Liked his hair to be tugged. Once kissing, Jon would work on getting their clothes off, starting with removing Robb's belt and throwing it to the floor. Then he'd unbutton his pants and unzip the fly as Robb bucked his hips. The thought alone was enough to turn him on. His jean's began to get tight and Robb noticed as Jon shifted slightly.

Robb could only do one thing, smirk. Oh how he loved to taunt his brother. He knew what he was doing, he knew it was driving the younger man wild and he loved it. He loved this, driving his brother insane with lust. Though it was trying on his part too. It was so hard not to just reach over and grab a fist full of raven locks and pull him close to kiss him so deeply and rough it would make Jon weak at the knee and breathless. But Robb decided against it. Instead he flicked through the channels, knowing it'll be worth it.

The younger man shifted in his seat again, thinking of more ways to ravish his lover beside him. He thought his nipples would be a good place to start. The pink numbs, the secret sensitive spot that only he knows. He would lick around the flesh before taking it in his mouth and sucking, rolling it on his teeth and smirking from the noise Robb would make, that glorious deep groan of pleasure from deep in his chest. He'd spend some time doing this, satisfying his own needs of having Robb, any part of Robb in his mouth even if it's a small part. He needs it. 'Fuck it' Thinks Jon.

Throwing all caution to the wind he leaps forward and kisses his brother roughly and with great need, which makes Robb groan and almost yelp from surprise. The kiss is all teeth and tongue as they both get over the sudden shock before it turns more deep and familiar. Lips locking into place and Robb's tongue into Jon's wet and ready mouth, taking over the kiss. Robb's hands are in Jon's hair, tangling his long digits into the dark curls. "Mmh~" Jon moans into his brother's mouth, enjoying the feeling of Robb's hands in his hair. He loved his hands, his large strong hands, touching him, caressing him. Oh how he loved it.

Breaking the kiss long enough, Robb moves them into a better position with Jon on his back and the older man over him, pinning him down at the waist and shoulder. Panting and looking flushed from the sudden ambush, Robb looks down at his younger brother, his eyes turning dark with lust and want. Though he would have liked to have had kept the game up, this is much better. Running a hand down from Jon's shoulder, over his chest and grazing a perky nipple under the thin fabric of Jon's band shirt, smirking as it made him squirm.

"Robb.." Jon's hand's reach up to touch Robb's face, cupping it and stroking the clean shaved face. He did like Robb this way, clean shaven and smart but he also did love the scruff of beard, how his lips would almost disappear under the hair. It made him look more handsome, more adult, more sexy. Running a coarse thumb over Robb's slightly bruised lips, pink and thin. Robb takes the thumb into his mouth, sucking and nipping at the flesh. Jon watches and moans before bucking his hips slightly. "Mmh~" Biting his own lip he tangles his hand into Robb's hair, tugging at it which makes the older man groan just like he had imagined and this just drove Jon deeper. His need rising even more.

"Fuck me.." Jon said breathlessly as he continued to watch his elder brother nibble at his fingers and hand before meeting his gaze. Robb could only smirk and pin Jon's hand above his head. "Yeah? You want that? Want me to fuck your tight ass, huh?"

"Yes.. yes" Moaned Jon as he shifted his hips so his hard on would meet Robb's for the friction he desperately needed. "Please Robb.."

The moment the words left Jon's lips Robb was already undoing his belt and that of the smaller mans. Both scrambling to remove their clothes as if they were on fire, which wasn't too far from the truth. Both of them were hot with passion, hot with need. They both needed each other. Needed to feel the closeness, the heat from eachother, the smell of their skin. Robb groaned in annoyance when Jon, once again rips his shirt off, flinging buttons everywhere. This was the 5th shirt he's done that too. "You owe me another shirt" Said Robb through gritted teeth. Jon just smirked and pulled him into a deep kiss.

The moment their clothes were removed the two men shifted and moved into a better position, Jon on his knees on the floor and hands up on the sofa cushions with Robb kneeling behind him. Slapping the skin of the younger man's ass made him smirk widely as he watched him buckle against the sofa, gripping onto the fabric. Robb chuckled before standing and walking away for a moment before coming back with the items he needed, Condoms and lube.

Jon wiggles his ass at the older man, smirking over his shoulder which made Robb chuckle as he knelt back down. Squirting the cold substance onto his fingers before working it in with his thumb to warm it up. He licks his lips as he pry's Jon's cheeks apart to show of that amazing hole. Sighing and smiling as he spots the red flesh, all ready and welcoming him in. Rubbing a digit around the rim making it's owner moan and shiver "Fuck" Sighed Jon. Folding his arms up on the sofa cushion and laying his head on them just enough to be able to see Robb as he continues to work the slick lube into his hole.

"It's just sucking me in, your ass is begging for it, huh?" Robb spanks his brother before thrusting a finger inside and curling it to graze his walls, all Jon could do was moan in pleasure and nod in agreement. He was right. He needed it, he was begging for it. Begging for the older man to fuck his ass with everything he had. God's did he need it.

The long digits grazed and stroked all the right places before slipping in further to poke at the sweet spot. Jon jerks forward with a moan "Oh fuck" His erected dick rubs against the fabric of the sofa, precum leaking into the fibers. Annoyingly Jon would have to clean it up later. But it was going to be worth it.

After a minute of stretching and teasing, Robb finally by the graces of gods slipped on a condom and roughly thrust inside his little brother. Both moaning and arching their backs at the contact. The sweet, wet, hot contact they've both been craving for all night. His pace was slow but hard, pounding into the smaller man as he held his hips still so he can have all the control. Jon loved this, he loved being under Robb's mercy, letting go and letting this happen because he knew he was in safe hands, he knew Robb loved him and he'd be there to hold him afterwards. He loved him dearly, which was a problem as Robb is to be married.

"Oh yes!" Moaned Jon as his lover continued to pound into him, fucking his prostate, that sweet spot Robb knew the location off by heart. He was beginning to sweat as his ass got worked over. The heat coming from Robb was intense, it didn't help they were kneeling on a sheep skin rug. His sweaty body was being pushed into the sofa, the fabric caused fiction on his erection and his perked nipples.

A gasp escapes his lips between pants and moans as Robb takes a hold of his perked dick and began to stroke. His large rough hands were amazing. Jon loved his hands, the feeling of them wrapped around his member, dug into his hips and even around his neck at times. He knew he was safe, he knew Robb would always keep him safe. This made Jon feel so good.

Nails clawing at the fabric of the sofa, teeth clenched and eyes shut. Robb saw it all. His half lit eyes watched every movement of his brother's body before him. He watched as his cheeks clench and unclench with every thrust. He watched as Jon's smooth pale back would arch every time his spot was pounded. He loved it. He loved seeing what his hard dick was doing to him. God's did he love to watch.

"Uaah!" Robb groaned as his climax drew nearer. Jon moaned and his dick twitched in Robb's giant precum soaked hand. They were both close. Robb wondered if they'd come together. Both come undone at once. Both spill their seed together. This just drew him even closer as he threw his head back and pounded hard into the tight hole, his fingers dug so hard into Jon's skin there would be marks after. Panting and drooling his little brother was a mess, he's so gorgeous like this. Robb always thought he was gorgeous but this was on another level.

Jon was the first to say it "I'm cumming! I-I'm cumming!" Robb squeezed the base of Jon's dick to hopefully hold it in just a little while longer, just a few more thrusts. Just a few more seconds in this amazing, tight space. Just a few more moments of them being together. Just a few more-

"Uaaaha!!" Robb jerked so roughly into Jon it made the younger man collapses onto the floor, cumming hard onto the floor and chest as Robb loosen his grip.

Panting and sweating. The two men held their position, coming down from their highs and enjoying the last moments of pleasure and euphoria. Robb rocked the last of his seed into the condom before pulling out with a groan and a soft whine from his brother. Jon lays in a heap on the floor. Panting and trying to catch his breath. He had soaked the sheep skin rug, he'd get an dry cleaners receipt for that later. But he didn't care. All he cared about was how amazing he felt. How amazing that was. He looks at Robb who is tying off the condom. He smiles and reaches out to him which Robb happily lets him be pulled into a tight, loving hug.

Robb holds his little brother in his arms, stroking his damp hair and kissing his sweaty brow as Jon snuggles into him. They fit, like a puzzle. It was lovely.  
They stay like this for awhile, breathing in eachother's scent, sweat, beer, and expensive cologne on Robb's part. Jon sighs and inhales deeply, trying to etch the night into his brain knowing these nights of love and passion will have to end soon. Jon frowns at this thought.  
'No' he shook the thought from his mind. 'Enjoy this moment' he told himself as he nuzzled into the nook of Robb's neck, his favorite place to be.

The two men didn't move from that spot for a good while before Robb moves them onto the sofa, laying down first so Jon can cuddle ontop. Pulling the blanket he keeps on the sofa over them, holding his brother tight. Safe. Warm. Happy. They were happy.

Jon is first to speak "Love you..." He murmured into the flesh of Robb's neck. Robb smiled. Kissing the damp raven locks of Jon's hair he says "Love you too.. Jon" And they both slip off into peaceful sleep, happy and safe with eachother. No one else. Just them. Just eachother. Together.

Poor Grey Wind lays in his bed having seen and heard it all, he covers his eyes with his paws and whines. He missed out on dinner time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, this is my first work so feedback is appreciated~  
Hope you enjoy~


End file.
